


A Friend's Gambit - A Bold Move

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: A Friend's Gambit - Wordplay 2020 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), friends in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Relying on the kindness of strangers leads to unexpected consequences.This story will be told in five parts, based on the weekly wordplay prompts.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: A Friend's Gambit - Wordplay 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Prompt 3.4: Sin





	A Friend's Gambit - A Bold Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "sin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/3df3ef7e-0878-44fe-8d3f-1e08e8dce1ef/p/ceffc0ac-c09e-46bb-abcd-32fc9cc6d7d5)

* * *

Liam and Zayn exchanged phone numbers on the street, then headed in opposite directions to catch their buses home.. If Zayn looked back more than once, if he also caught Liam turning around after taking his own backward glance, well that was something maybe Louis and Harry didn’t need to know about yet.

The first text arrived late the next afternoon, while Zayn was stuck in a boring as fuck meeting, discussing an upcoming ad campaign. His silenced phone lay on the desk next to his notes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the screen light up, followed by the brief flash of an incoming text. A second followed shortly after, and curiosity got the better of him.

Zayn surreptitiously tapped the screen, bringing up the notifications history. Two texts from Liam. The first said it contained an image. The second was an exclamation point, followed by a mouthless emoji, and then the word ‘SORRY’. What was Liam apologizing for? What the hell was in the picture? And did he dare open it in the middle of a meeting?

Louis caught his eye across the table, his eyebrow quizzically quirked up. He glanced at Zayn’s phone, and mouthed _“What?”_ Zayn shook his head, adding a slight shrug. Refocusing his attention on the monotone dialogue of the team lead, he slid his phone off the table, turning it over and over in his hands as his innate curiosity warred with common sense. Thankfully, neither lost the battle - the meeting mercifully ended shortly after, the other members of the team hastily making their escape.

Zayn took his time gathering his things, allowing the room to empty around him. Well, empty except for Louis.

“What happened? Your phone lit up, and the look that crossed your face was the strangest combination of anticipation and terror I’ve ever seen. Is it your mum? The dentist?”

“What? No. Nothing like that.” Zayn slid his phone into his pocket, resigning himself to having to wait until he returned to the privacy of his office.

“Then what was it?” Louis persisted. “ Cause I’m telling you, mate, I wish I had a picture of your expression.” They reached Zayn’s office and Louis followed him inside, settling his arse on the corner of the desk. “Oh wait! Is it Liam? Did Liam text you?” He bounced back to his feet with an excited gleam in his eye as he studied Zayn’s face. “It is Liam! What’d he say? Harry’s gonna be so excited. He knew you guys would hit it off if you got the chance to know each other. ”

“Slow down, bro. I haven’t even read the messages yet.”

“Messages? He sent more than one?” Lous waved at Zayn’s pocket. “Well? What’re you waiting for? Read them!”

Zayn sighed and shook his head, attempting to dissuade his friend’s curiosity. “Take a breath, Louis. It’s probably nothing, just him reconfirming the time for Friday or summat.”

“Right. Of course. I forgot about Friday.” Louis turned to leave, pausing “But… That still doesn’t explain your face-”

“Don’t you have a sales analysis report to finish for Ben?” Zayn interrupted, hoping to deflect any more questions.

“It can wait.” Louis returned to sit in the chair across from Zayn. “Do you like him?”

“What are we, ten? Are you going to pass me a note asking me to check yes or no?”

“Don’t be a dick.” Louis balled up the coversheet from the meeting and threw it at Zayn. “I meant as a person.”

“I mean…” Zayn shrugged. “He seems nice enough. It was kind of him to agree to go with me on Friday, when he doesn’t really know me.”

“He asked Harry about you. Did you know?”

“When? Last night after we left?”

“No. He said he passed you in the hallway at ours when we had that dinner thing a few weeks ago. He asked Harry about the- how did he say it?” Louis paused, tapping the side of his head, then snapped his fingers.”Oh yeah, ‘the fit bloke with the tattoos and sinful bedroom eyes’.”

“Oh fuck off. No he didn’t.” Zayn flipped Louis off, a slight blush suffusing his cheeks at the possibility that it might actually be true.

“Fine. Don’t believe me.” Louis shoved himself out of the chair and walked toward the door, but not without adding a parting thought. “Just remember, if he asks you to adopt a half dozen dogs with him, I get dibs on being the best man at the wedding.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Go. Before I toss you out the window and I’m forced to do the damn sales analysis myself.”

*********

Liam  
  


Why’d you apologize? The meme was funny, and I love Marvel.

**Liam** I interrupted you at work. It was inconsiderate. I forget sometimes that most people don’t have the luxury of the very relaxed work situation that I have.

Zayn laughed out loud. _How was this guy even real?_ He shook his head, fingers busily typing out reassurances.

Liam  
  


Nah. It’s fine. I’ll just leave it if I can’t reply and catch you later, like I’m doing now.

**Liam** Are you still at work? It’s past 8!

Leaving now. I wanted to get my desk cleared off before Friday, just in case I need more than the weekend off to feel human again.

Zayn pulled his suit jacket off the back of his chair as soon as he hit send and shrugged into it as he headed out the door. He tucked his phone into his breast pocket, checked for his keys, then slipped out into the silent corridor and onto the empty elevator. He waved at the guard in the lobby as he exited the building. His phone vibrated again.

Liam  
  


**Liam** Is it cleared, then?

Pretty much. I’ll easily finish the last bits tomorrow.

**Liam** Oh good. Cool.

**Liam** So am I interrupting anything if I call?

Just a boring trip home on the Metro.

**Liam** Same. I’m at St. Paul’s now. Needed to check something at a site in the Quarter.

Zayn bit his lip, then threw caution to the wind.

Liam  
  


Care to meet at New Street? Grab a bite to eat?

**Liam** I can be there in ten minutes. Where?

Zayn thought for a minute, then opted for what might be the easiest for him, under the circumstances.

Liam  
  


Wagas?

**Liam** Perfect. See you soon.

*********

Zayn waited at the corner of the building, away from the bustling masses teeming around the street , distractedly smoking a cigarette. Focusing his attention on the crowds rolling out of the station, his stomach fluttered in nervous anticipation at seeing Liam again. The sea of people shifted, Liam’s broad shoulders easily visible as he cut around a group standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Zayn watched the other man approach, admiring the attractive figure he presented. He wore a casual olive colored polo shirt with black trousers. Liam swiped his fingers through his hair, and Zayn wondered if it was as soft as it looked, if he might get a chance to find out himself. The fluttering turned to a warm heat at the thought, and he tamped down the mental image that came with it. He watched Liam scan the crowd in front of the restaurant, a frown furrowing his brow. Zayn lifted a hand to wave and catch his attention, the frown replaced with a wide smile and an admiring once over that sent a shiver down Zayn’s spine. He shouldered through the crowd, coming to stop in front of Zayn.

“I was about to text. I wasn’t sure I’d find you. It’s a bit busy for a Wednesday, innit?” Liam spoke in a rush, then leaned in to give Zayn a quick hug, one that ended way too soon for Zayn’s liking. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course. I figured I could repay you in advance, since I won’t feel much like after my appointment.” Zayn inclined his head toward the entrance. “Shall we?”

Liam rested an easy hand on the small of Zayn’s back and followed him through the crowd. They were quickly settled at a table, and Liam leaned in to reply to Zayn.

“You don’t have to repay me, I’m happy to help.” Liam paused his fingers nervously tapping on the table. “Even so, I’m more than willing to take a raincheck after, too, if it means I get to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and taking this weird fic trip with me! 
> 
> The post for this series can be found [here](https://laynefaire.tumblr.com/post/622943260413935617/a-friends-gambit-series-wordplay-2020-layne), if you'd like to give it a reblog. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Until next week...


End file.
